Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{8t}{5} - \dfrac{7t}{5}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{8t - (7t)}{5}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{t}{5}$